


We're Both Different, So Let's Be Different Together

by Endoura_WolfQueen



Category: Durarara!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoura_WolfQueen/pseuds/Endoura_WolfQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm making this because I've read stories with Shizuo and Izaya as nekos in a way and I wanted to make one and too make it more original it's going too be a cross-over with Pokemon. Shizuo's going too be a Houndoom and Izaya a Ninetales. More info on them inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Info

Okay so in this story of mine it's going too be Shizaya. And Shizuo and Izaya are pokemon. Shizuo is an altered shiny Mega Houndoom and Izaya is an altered Ninetales. I also made up their move pool with moves that they could learn but they're based on how they represent themselves. Like I wouldn't give Shizuo a move that sounded like it involved thinking no offense too him but it just wouldn't fit his character. I've also changed the stats of what their pokemon usually have too fit them more as well you'll see I posted the originals next to what I changed them too be. Anyway I don't want too hear any people whining and saying that that move wouldn't work or they can't learn that or you're give them an unfair advantage. Okay I won't accept that since I've already said that I changed them too fit Shizuo and Izaya in the story. So the next two chapters are what Shizuo and Izaya I've picked and tell me what you think of my choices or if I should change something. I hope you like my story.


	2. Shizuo Info

Shizuo Altered Shiny Mega Houndoom Move Pool  
⦁ Flame Burst (fire type) #1  
⦁ Eruption (fire type) #2  
⦁ Magma Storm (fire type) #3  
⦁ Flame Charge (fire type) #4  
⦁ Roar (normal type) #5  
⦁ Protect (normal type) #6  
⦁ Overheat (fire type) #7  
⦁ Payback (dark type) #8  
⦁ Giga Impact (normal type) #9  
⦁ Rest (normal type) #10  
⦁ Beat Up (dark type) #11  
⦁ Feint Attack (dark type) #12  
⦁ Fling (dark type) #13  
⦁ Pursuit (dark type) #14  
⦁ Snarl (dark type) #15  
Stats (original - altered)  
Health : 75 - 150  
Attack : 90 - 300  
Defense : 90 - 170  
Special Attack : 140 - 210  
Special Defense : 90 - 150  
Speed : 115 - 199

Height is 6'3" wow just two inches taller then Shizuo.


	3. Izaya Info

Izaya's Ninetales move pool : Note, he'll mostly use ghost and psychic moves.  
⦁ Iron Tail (steel type) #1  
⦁ Spite (ghost type) #2  
⦁ Foul Play (dark type) #3  
⦁ Substitute (normal type) #4  
⦁ Dark Pulse (dark type) #5  
⦁ Attract (normal type) #6  
⦁ Rest (normal type) #7  
⦁ Will-O-Wisp (fire type) #8  
⦁ Flamethrower (fire type) #9  
⦁ Safeguard (psychic type) #10  
⦁ Toxic (poison type) #11  
⦁ Calm Mind (psychic type) #12  
⦁ Quick Attack (normal type) #13  
⦁ Nasty Plot (dark type) #14  
⦁ Confuse Ray (ghost type) #15  
Izaya Stat Changes (original - altered)  
Health : 73 - 80  
Attack : 76 - 90  
Defense : 75 - 95  
Special Attack : 81 - 101  
Special Defense : 100 - 120  
Speed : 100 - 200  
I altered the height too 5'10" because Shizuo is five inches taller then Izaya and because a Ninetales is 3'7" I just made it taller so that it'd match the height because the Mega Houndoom is just two inches taller then Shizuo.


	4. Experiments And Smell

Water dripped from the faucet as a woman washed her hands and put on gloves. The woman was wearing a green sweater under a stark white lab coat. Her eyes brown with a bored shine too them and her light brown hair ending at the middle of her back. Walking out of the room she walked into another room with two eggs. One was a dusty red with fire like designs the other was black with skeletal designs(I don't know how a houndour egg looks don't judge). The woman smiled as she took the black one and put it into a chamber and the dusty red and place it into another chamber. Going back to the black one she looked at the screen attached too the chamber. Typing in a few codes the chamber rumbled as a thin red line scanned the egg. The screen showed a graphed of the egg and the woman typed in more codes till she could see what was inside the egg. The chamber on the other side of the room did the same too the dusty red.

??? : (you already know who it is if you watch the anime) Ahhh so this is a houndour egg and the other is a . . . vulpix. Now what too do with them when they hatch. What should be done?

The woman placed her hand on her chin thinking till the screen beeped grabbing her attention. Looking to the screen her eyes widened a bit as she double checked too make sure everything was alright.

??? : Curious it appears this houndour is a . . . a shiny? Hmm, I know what I'm going too do with you when you hatch first. Now what about the other? *checks the vulpix egg* No? So you're just an ordinary one well I guess we could do the same too you along with a few other things. And it appears you both are going too be male. Hmmm, ahh I know what I'm going too do too you little vulpix.

The woman smiled and looked at the egg as she started too write her findings on a paper near the screen. Just then the door too the room opened and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked in with a school bag over his shoulder. He looked too the woman at the screen.

??? : Hey sis how're the eggs I brought you doing?

??? : Seiji! *hugs* They're wonderful. I found out they're a Houndour and Vulpix and the Houndour is a shiny one. You're amazing Seiji.

Seiji slightly smiles and hugs his sister. When they part they both say bye and Seiji leaves leaving the woman in a lightly blushing daze. When the opens again another person in a doctors coat and white gas mask walks in disturbing the woman's daydreaming.

??? : So what have you found Namie?

The woman Namie gave him a serious face and walked over too the chamber where her notes were. Picking them up and giving them too the man. He takes them and goes through them.

??? : Interesting. One is a Houndour the other a Vulpix, one shiny the other normal, and both are male. Do you have any ideas on how we should 'improve' them?

Namie : Yes actually. We could change their colors and enhance their abilities. And I also think why not try too breed them together?

??? : How would we be able too breed them together if they're both males Namie?

Namie : *smiles with shadow hiding her eyes* We change the Vulpix so that it can be impregnated.

The man pinched his chin covered by the gas mask in thought and told Namie that that sounded perfect. 'No one has ever made it possible for male pokemon too be impregnated so why not try it.' Were his exact words to Namie. Namie smiled and put the eggs into the incubation chamber. The first one too hatch was the Houndour. And as the computer showed it was a shiny. The fur was blue with the blonde snout, chest, and underbelly. Namie walked up too it smiling sweetly and picked it up. The dark fire dog pokemon was still sleepy from having just hatched put up no resistance. The woman's warmth almost lulling it back to sleep when it was placed on a cold metal table and strapped down. The Houndour looked around now fully awake started too look around as much it could with its neck strapped down too the table. The woman reappeared with a needle holding a clear fluid. The Houndour started to struggle against the restraints as the needle pierced its skin injecting the fluid into its blood. The Houndour stopped struggling and passed out as the serum took affect. The fur on its body changed colors from blue to a gold blonde and the blonde that was on its snout, chest, and underbelly turned instead of blue like Namie expected it turned a medium brown. Taking note she wrote her findings on the paper on her clipboard and unlocked the straps holding down the pokemon. Picking it up she walked over too a wall with two glass doors separated by a wall with holes at the top. Placing the Houndour on the ground the sound of cracking caught her attention. Turning to the sound the Vulpix egg was hatching. Closing the door Namie walked to the now hatched Vulpix and picked it up. The Vulpix was more awake then the Houndour but it just cuddled into Namie till it met the same fate as the Houndour. With the serum in its body the Vulpix passed out as well. Its fur took on a brighter red color but its paws, tails, and the curl on top of it's head turned black. Its belly turned a bright white. Unstrapping the Vulpix Namie placed the pokemon in the room next too the Houndour and shut the door. Picking up her clipboard she wrote her findings and started making plans for the next experiments. As she left the Houndour slowly opened its eyes instead of them being brown they were a gold amber color. The pokemon stood up stiffly and breathed in. But the smell of something sweet caught it's attention. Stretching its muscles too relive the stiffness the Houndour started circling the room trying too find the smell. The smell kept leading him too the wall on the left side of the room. Getting on his back legs the Houndour placed his paws on the wall too keep himself steady and try and find the smell. On the other side of the wall the Vulpix opened its eyes revealing them too be pink.(it's not Psyche it's still Izaya but I think that in as a Vulpix his eyes would be pink since a Ninetales has red eyes) Getting up the Vulpix started too wash its face when a smell came too its nose. Getting up he circled the room and found the smell came from the right wall. Delicately placing its front paws on the wall the Vulpix started to chirp at the smell. The Houndour snorted and walked over to a pillow in the room not hearing the chirping from the other side of the wall. The Vulpix got back onto all four legs and sighed quietly as it walked too a pillow in its room. Both pokemon went too sleep wonder what made the smell on the other side of the wall.

~time skip~

It's been a few weeks since the pokemon hatched and Namie is quite happy with the results from their experiments on the two pokemon. They were making the Houndour much stronger and the Vulpix much quicker. She was going too have them meet soon but she had too finish the last experiment on the Vulpix. So here she was walking down the halls with the Vulpix in a carrier. The carrier was filled with a sleeping gas so the Vulpix couldn't fight or break out of the carrier. Walking into the room where she was going to forever change the Vulpix.

~after the change Izaya's still male by the way~

The Vulpix woke up with pain in its stomach. Looking down he found a stitched up scar on his belly. Still completely tired he goes back too sleep. On the other side of the wall the Houndour sniffs. The smell on the other side of the wall changed. Now it had a more feminine smell but it was still male in a way and that greatly confused him. Just as he was about to go to sleep again a huge boom shook the building. Quickly getting up the Houndour went to the glass wall and saw fire. Quickly going to the back of his room he turned and crashed through the glass. Once out he was about to take his leave when the smell hit is nose. Turning around he saw another glass wall and a bright red Vulpix with black tails and paws the curl on its head gone from the experiments. Seeing that the pokemon was clenching its eyes in what appeared too be pain the Houndour smashed the wall down. Carefully walking over the glass on the ground he walked to the Vulpix. Looking over its body he saw a stitched up line on its tummy. Leaning down he licked the Vulpix's head making it open its eyes.

Houndour : Can you get up?

The Vulpix shook its head no. The Houndour huffed and helped the Vulpix too its back. Both were the same size but the Vulpix was light with the Houndour's strength enhancements. Being careful the Houndour left the room and searched for a way out. After looking around for a few minutes it saw a swinging door with the scent of grass and trees coming from it. Heading for it the Houndour walked out into the sun too see a forest just ahead quickly getting out not knowing if any of the humans were going too come after them. When the Houndour thought that they were far enough away from the building he set the Vulpix down. The Vulpix slowly opened its pink eyes to see the blonde and brown Houndour with its skull features having small cracks. 

Houndour : Are you okay?

Vulpix : Yeah. Thanks for getting me out you didn't have too you know right?

The Houndour just huffed and laid down behind the Vulpix. The Vulpix lightly blushed as it heard the Houndour speak.

Houndour : I know but you looked hurt I wanted too keep you safe. You also smell nice.

Vulpix : So you did it just because I smell nice?

Houndour : No it just feels like I know you when I shouldn't.

Vulpix : How does that work huh magic?

Houndour : Or because when we were in the same building right next too each other.

The Vulpix sighed still tired. So it just huffed and snuggled into the warmth the Houndour gave off. As both pokemon were closing their eyes blurry figures came into view then all they saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : Okay now I know all of you are going too go - 'This isn't right.' 'They hate each other why are you making them all cuddly?' 'You're stupid if you think this is how they act towards each other.' Well let me show the ways of my madness and why they're all cuddly at the moment. Okay Izaya is tired because he's been cut open and is now able too procreate. And Shizuo just saw a helpless 'person' in pain he's most likely going too help them because he hates violence and deep down he's a big softy with a short fuse. Because did you not see the Drrr X2 episodes with him having a cat on his head! But don't worry there will be time where they will get on each others nerves especially when Izaya evolves into a Ninetales and you'll see why. Also remember in the pokemon anime where Ash's charmander starts too be a dick to Ash that's how it's going too go. So please bear with it for now.


	5. Start Of A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Just too clear up confusion for anyone the reason that Shizuo and Izaya don't hate each other is because they are technically children. Shizuo is going to go from child to teen to adult while Izaya is going from child to adult. If you know their lives you'll understand why it's like this and also since Shizuo is going too be a Mega Houndoom as well. Anyway I'm going too tell you why I choose Kadota and Erika at the end of this chapter. And side note Kadota and Erika haven't went on their pokemon adventure yet.

A woman with light brown hair and tealish eyes walked through the woods seeing the burning lab and scowled. She hated what the people did too the pokemon in there. Looking around for any personnel that may have gotten out and escaped a sparkle caught her eye. Curious she walked over too find a odd colored Houndour and Vulpix cuddling. Suspecting that the two were experimented on she picked them up. The Houndour lazily opened its eyes and curled around the Vulpix more securely. The woman awwed at the display wondering if the two were friends that escaped together. Going to a Jeep near the edge of the forest the woman said that she needs too be taken to the nearest PokeCenter. The driver nods and leaves. Arriving at the PokeCenter a man with brown hair and glasses walked out of the surgery doors too greet the woman.

??? : Celty I'm so happy too see you again my love. Why it's felt like eons since we last . . .

The woman Celty elbowed the lovesick doctor and sighed (yes Celty has her head) and showed him the two pokemon.

Celty : I found these two around the same area as the last lab we found. They appear too have been altered in color so far but no telling what else they've been through. Can you just help them Shinra?

Shinra smiled gently at the woman and nodded asking her too hold the Houndour as he held the Vulpix. Bringing both too his examination room. Placeing both on separate tables he started with the Houndour. 

Shinra : Hmmm. It appears that this male Houndour is a shiny. Quite uncommon. But its coat is wrong. It definitely was altered in an extreme way for that too happen. The bone like structures on its body are also cracked unlike a normal Houndour. I'm willing to suggest that this happened when he was experimented on. We won't know the extent of what happened too him until he's been tested. But guessing that he isn't going too like us at first we have too ease into it. *turns to the Vulpix* Now what about you? Well this one appears too also be male and just an ordinary Vulpix. The color has been changed as well most likely by the same means as the Houndour. But what's this on its stomach? *gets machine too look at organs* Why does this Vulpix have a female sex organ in its body?

Celty : *shocked* What do you mean it has a female sex organ!?

Shinra : What did they do too this Vulpix and what plans did they have for these two.

The Houndour was slowly waking up when it saw a person hovering over the Vulpix it saved. Growling it jumped off the table it was set on and pushed the people away from the Vulpix. The Houndour now stood on the table infront of the Vulpix protecting it. The Vuplix opened its pink eyes wondering what was making all the noise. When it saw people it tried hiding itself behind the Houndour. Shinra put his hands in a surrendering style and backed up from the two pokemon with Celty backing up with him. The Houndour stopped growling when they were far enough and looked to the Vulpix liking the top of its head too calm it down. Receiving the affection the Vulpix looked up at the Houndour and had a small blush on its cheeks. The light was shining behind the Houndour and it was giving a dog like smile. The Vulpix transfixed with the Houndour liked its cheek and started rubbing its head under the Houndour's chin. Shinra and Celty were awestruck at the cute display of affection. But Celty saw more. She could see that the little Vulpix was starting too have a crush on the protective Houndour. She was wondering if that crush would follow along when it evolved.

~A Few Weeks Later~

It took some time but the two pokemon started trusting Shinra, Celty and other humans. They even made friends with other pokemon at the center. But one day a group of four waked in. Three men and one woman. One male was fairly tall with brown hair covered by a beanie, another had brown hair but left it in a surfer bob like style, the last male was blonde and had his eyes closed and was talking with the female who had black hair tied up and under a black hat.

Shinra : Aww Kadota, Tugusa, Walker, Erika it's nice too see you. Are you finally ready too get your first pokemon?

They all said yes. Shinra smiled and motioned them too follow him. In the back room with all the pokemon five pokemon. The altered Houndour and Vulpix, a Magnimite, and two Eevees. The door opened and all the pokemon stopped playing for a moment then went back too playing.

Shinra : Okay I think I have just the right pokemon you guys will love.

As Shinra started walking around the room the four looked at the five pokemon in their own little group. The group walked over too the pokemon group and them up. 

Erika : *picks up the Vulpix* Aww what a unique Vulpix.

Kadota : *picks up the Houndour and smiles humming*

Walker : *holding both Eevees* I can't decide with one too pick!

Tugusa : *holding Magnimite* You remind me of my van.

Shinra turns around seeing the four already found the pokemon he was looking four. Walking over to them he starts talking too Kadota and Erika.

Shinra : I'd be careful with those two they don't really trust anyone after what they've been through.

Erika & Kadota : What happened too them?

Shinra : They were experimented on. So I don't blame them for not trusting anyone. But anyway I was hoping you guys could take these pokemon anyway. They need good trainers that will care for them.

Erika looked at the Vulpix's pink eyes. And smiled and lifted him too look at her.

Erika : Well if you're gonna be my partner I'm gonna call you Izaya. It means 'he who watches the people'. I find it fitting with your eyes.

Kadota set the Houndour down and saw that it obediently sat down by his side and looked into his eyes.

Kadota : And you're gonna be Shizuo which means 'quiet hero'. Seems fitting with all the cracks in your armor and you're quiet.

Both pokemon nodded at their new names and were now both on the ground with the rest besides the Magnimite that floated around.

Shinra : Well I'll go get your gear set up guys.

Shinra walked out of the room with the group and their pokemon with them. It was time for the Izaya and Shizuo's story too truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Now just so you know I actually did look up what their names meant not just for this but from actual curiosity. Also just a heads up Tugusa's van is going too be coming with them and you'll see how next time. So enjoy the hunt.


	6. Who's Doing What?

The group of four stepped into Shinra's lab wanting too make sure everything was fine with their new pokemon. Walker named his Eevees Mikado and Kida. While Tugusa named his Magnimite Magneto. Walking into the examination room everyone followed by their respective pokemon. Izaya and Shizuo were close together.

Izaya : So you're Shizuo now. 

Shizuo : *side glances to Izaya* Yeah and you're Izaya now.

Izaya : I wonder what we're gonna be doing when we get out of here. What do you think we're gonna be doing?

Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders and walked by Kadota proudly with Izaya next too Erika glancing at Shizuo every so often. The two Eevee's were chatting with each other next too Walker. The Magnimite was being gawked at by Saburo as it turned its magnets. Izaya was watching everything around him but mostly focused on Shizuo.

Izaya ~ (

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Now if any of my pack mates can guess who the pokemon they want are you can tell me your idea for the next chapter. Sound fair? If not then don't give an answer but I think I might be stretching it with the Feebas person. If no one gets that one I'll let it pass. But go ahead and guess. ^w^)


End file.
